exo_cbxfandomcom-20200214-history
Xiumin
Kim Min-seok (born March 26, 1990), better known by his stage name Xiumin, is a South Korean singer and actor. He is best known as a member of the South Korean-Chinese boy group EXO, its sub-group EXO-M, and its sub-unit EXO-CBX. Early life Xiumin was born in Guri, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea, on March 26, 1990.시우민 생일, 엑소팬 기부 '봇물'…특별한 선물 He was a student at Catholic Kwandong University where he attended a seminar and gave a presentation for students in Applied Music.Xiumin has been attending Kwandong Catholic University secretly Xiumin also went to the same high school as INFINITE's Dongwoo. Xiumin learned martial arts and has a black belt in Kendo and Taekwondo. He also trained in Wushu and Fencing.11 Surprising Facts About EXO's Cutie Xiumin In 2008, Xiumin won second place in the S.M. Everysing Contest. He later became a trainee through S.M. Entertainment's Casting System in the same year when he was 18 years old. Career 2012–15: Career beginnings :Main article: EXO Xiumin was revealed as the seventh member of South Korean-Chinese boy group EXO in January 2012. The group officially debuted on April 8, 2012. In 2013, Xiumin made a guest appearance alongside actress Kim Yoo-jung in the music video for the song "Gone" by South Korean singer Jin, now a member of Lovelyz.JIN releases 'Gone' MV feat. EXO's Xiumin & Kim Yoo Jung In January 2015, Xiumin made his musical theatre debut, playing the character of Aquila in the S.M. Entertainment musical School OZ alongside labelmates Changmin, Key, Luna, Suho and Seulgi.SM Entertainment to launch first hologram musical 'School OZ' starring Changmin, Key, Suho, Xiumin, Luna, and Seulgi In October 2015, Xiumin played the leading role opposite actress Kim So-eun in the web drama Falling for Challenge. He also released his first solo song since debut titled "You Are the One" as a soundtrack of the web drama. Falling for Challenge was the most watched web drama in South Korea in 2015.지난해 최고 인기 웹드는 '도전에 반하다' 2016–present: EXO-CBX :See also: EXO-CBX In February 2016, Xiumin was featured in AOA member Jimin's solo single "Call You Bae", and appeared in its music video.EXO's Xiumin to Feature in AOA's Jimin's New Solo Album and MVUpdated: AOA’s Jimin’s Friends Star in Video Teaser for Single "Call You Bae" Featuring EXO’s Xiumin In July 2016, he made his big screen debut alongside Yoo Seung-ho in the South Korean film Seondal: The Man Who Sells the River. In August 2016, he collaborated with fellow EXO members Chen, and Baekhyun on an original soundtrack titled "For You" for the television series Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo.Watch: EXO’s Chen, Baekhyun, And Xiumin Sing Of Devoted Love For "Scarlet Heart: Goryeo" In October 2016, together with Chen and Baekhyun, Xiumin became a member of EXO's first official sub unit EXO-CBX. The group made their debut with the extended play Hey Mama! on October 31. On March 29, 2017, it was revealed that Xiumin alongside Suho will narrate a documentary titled "Korea From Above" for Mountain TV.(Vyrl) SMTOWN_EN : #SUHO and #XIUMIN of #EXO to narrate Mountain TV’s documentary ‘#Korea Discography Soundtrack albums Songs Filmography Films Dramas Documentaries Television shows Music videos Theater Awards and nominations References Category:EXO Category:EXO-CBX Category:People Category:Males